Stress, depression and other mental health disorders are prevalent, disabling conditions that have substantial effects on the health and productivity of the work force. Although effective approaches to the prevention and treatment of these problems are available, a large proportion of the work force - perhaps a majority of those afflicted - do not seek interventions for their problems, largely because of the stigma attached to the mental disorders, coupled with a lack of exposure to available interventions. The goal of this project is to develop and test an interactive, multi-media computer-based stress and mood management program for the workplace. By presenting topics of depression, anxiety and substance abuse within a program of stress management - a relatively non-stigmatized topic -- working adults can acquire the necessary awareness, skills and motivation to prevent, or seek treatment for, these costly disorders. In Phase I, a prototype CD-ROM stress and mood management program will be developed and tested in focus groups of working adults, and interviews will be conducted with human resource managers and workplace health professionals to assess the feasibility and commercial viability of the program. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Stress, depression and other mental disorders have considerable impact on the health care costs and the productivity of the American work force. Corporations and their managed care organizations are seeking effective techniques for the prevention and treatment of these costly, disabling disorders. Although computer-based programs exist for addressing stress or treating depression, the proposed approach - a CD-ROM-based interactive, multi-media program that addresses depression, anxiety and substance abuse within a stress management program - should have substantial appeal to major corporations and their managed care organizations.